UwU
by Efmrl
Summary: Cerita ini tidak memiliki amanat tertentu. Hanya rentetan paraghraf mengenai satu minggu sore di Aula Asrama kelas 1-A. Dimana sebuah acara jadul yang tersiarkan di tv menjadi topik utamanya. Todoroki mendapat pelajaran baru, sementara Bakugo mengingat kisah lama.


**Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia milik Om Horikoshi Kouhei. Fanfic ini dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

 **PERHATIAN! –** Cerita ini mengambil latar **canon yang diselewengkan** ; mengandung Dora-The-Explorer- **ref;** bahasa tidak konsisten baku, disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan; dsb.

.

;;UwU;;

.

Mari kita awali ini dengan sang pangeran dari video klip ending ketiga, Todoroki Shoto.

Dengan gaya kasualnya—menyaku kedua tangan, wajah datar lurus ke depan, ia berjalan dengan keren meninggalkan lift yang baru turun di lantai satu. Dibelakangnya ada Mineta dan Kaminari, saling bisik dengan wajah mencurigakan. Keidentikan obsesi terhadap wanita yang mereka miliki sepertinya bisa dijadikan clue—tapi bodo ah, Todoroki yang sempat menoleh kebelakang memilih untuk abai—Itu hanya hal biasa. Lantas seiring dengan kembalinya wajah datar itu menghadap lurus ke depan, langkah kakinya telah membawa ia keluar dari lorong dan masuk ke aula.

Pemandangan minggu sore langsung tersaji di hadapannya. Seketika otaknya menyuruh si kaki untuk berhenti melangkah. Membiarkan dua sejoli yang ada di belakangnya tadi kini mendahuluinya. Ia ingin mengamati terlebih dahulu—mengingat tidak ada rencana akan melakukan apa di minggu sore ini, maka ini saat yang tepat untuk mencari jawaban.

Pandangan menyapu seluruh aula, dengan tenang. Sesekali ia berkedip.

Yang pertama menarik perhatiannya ialah aroma manis dari adonan yang sedang dipanggang di dapur. Disana ada Sato, Yaomomo dan beberapa gadis yang ilernya sudah terlihat. Seketika Todoroki mencatat dalam pikirannya untuk mencicipi kue itu setelah jadi. Dan sempat berfikir tentang bagaimana jika suatu hari dapur di aula ini dipenuhi aroma soba dingin kesukaannya—Ia berkedip saat terbayang wajah ilerannya seperti Hagakure dan Jirou yang ada di dapur.

Lalu ia sedikit menggeser pandangannya, ke meja-meja dan kursi-kursi serbaguna di pinggir dapur. Todoroki yakin mereka yang sedang duduk di sana, tak peduli sedang apa mereka saat ini, pasti niat paling pokoknya tak lain dan tak bukan ialah menunggu kue yang sedang dibuat Sato dan Yaomomo jadi. Pasti.

Todoroki mulai mengabsen teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu kue—(ingat, itu baru dalam opininya, pemirsah). Di meja pertama ada Tokoyami, ia sedang mencatat sesuatu sambil sibuk menghindari kilau-kemilau Aoyama yang terus menyerangnya. Aoyama sendiri yang duduk di depannya, sedang sibuk berpose ke kamera—kalian bisa bayangkan saat ini Aoyama sedang mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Todoroki ikut berkedip setelah melihat itu.

Di samping Aoyama ada Koji yang asyik melihat sulap tangannya Shoji.

Di meja kedua ada Kaminari yang sedang bermain-main dengan buntut Ojiro. Sementara Mineta bermain ampar-ampar pisang dengan Ojiro. Jadilah Ojiro-multifungsi.

Di meja ketiga—akhirnya, Todoroki mendapat destinasi.

Disana ada Midoriya yang duduk manis memerhatikan Iida sambil gesit mencatat, lalu Iida yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat berceloteh tentang sesuatu sambil kedua tangannya menyabet-nyabet angin yang tidak bersalah. Di meja itu juga ada Uraraka dan Asui—tapi Todoroki tidak tertarik mengamati mereka dan langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju destinasi. Midoriya dan iida. Teman pertama dan keduanya.

Todoroki penasaran apa yang sedang mereka diskusikan, dan sambil berjalan ia memikirkan apa yang bisa ia diskusikan dengan mereka. Namun dengan cepat ia putuskuan untuk tidak memikirkan itu—ngomong-ngomong itu bukan gayanya. Cukup dengan sekali sapa, duduk dan mendengarkan serta merespon seadanya, sore hari tanpa rencananya akan terpenuhi.

"LAH KOK?!"

Dalam posisi kaki kanan setengah melangkah, mulut setengah terbuka Todoroki yang tadinya ditujukan untuk menyapa, kini tertahan. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara setelah menapakkan kaki kanannya ke lantai.

Di area TV, Ashido Mina terlihat sedang mengomeli remot.

"Kenapa remotnya?" dari sofa sebrang dimana Mina duduk, Sero bertanya.

" _Gak tau_ , padahal tadi masih sehat wal-afiat." Mina menggerutu sambil menepuk-nepuk remot dengan gemas, "kok aneh yaa..."

Ia kembali mengarahkan remot ke tv, memencet tombol asal. Namun saluran di tv tidak berubah.

" _Geez_!"

Lalu remot itu pun dicampakkan ke sofa. Mina kembali duduk dengan membanting diri ke sofa, bersidekap sebal.

"Coba kulihat." Sero mencoba berperan. Dia juga ingin menonton saluran lain.

Dari meja dimana destinasi Todoroki berada, Iida yang mempunyai kepekaan tinggi terhadap segala sarana-prasarana sekolah, angkat suara.

"Bukankah baru minggu kemarin Sensei memberi remot yang baru?" ia berdiri dan melangkah tegas menghampiri Sero, si pemegang remot saat ini. "Bagaimana bisa sudah tidak berfungsi lagi?!"

Tangan besarnya merebut remot dari tangan Sero. Kemudian mengangkat remot itu tinggi-tinggi dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kannanya digunakan untuk menunjuk remot,

"KALIAN SEMUA! SIAPA DIANTARA KALIAN YANG MELAKUKAN PERUSAKAN PADA REMOT INI?! MENGAKULAH!"

Rentetan kalimat ber-capslock itu membuat seluruh Aula jadi hening sejenak, lantas menghasilkan respon kebingungan.

"Hah? Remot rusak?"

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak pernah pegang remot."

"Batrai-nya habis, kali."

"Remot itu apa?"

Sementara aula dipenuhi oleh gonjang-ganjing tentang remot, Todoroki sudah berdiri di depan televisi dan menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di samping televisi.

Meski begitu siaran yang ditampilkan juga tidak kunjung berubah.

Sero dan Mina yang diam-diam memerhatikan gerak-gerik Todoroki seketika panik. Mereka saling bertatapan disertai kehororan di wajah mereka.

"Jangan-jangan—"

"APAAA?! TV-NYA RUSAAAAAK?!"

Iida spontan berteriak membuat Sero dan Mina kehabisan napas setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Todoroki.

"Bukan. Aku hanya bilang meski tombolnya ditekan langs—"

"—itu tandanya rusak kan, ya?!" Mina menyerobot.

"Ya Tuhan, ini tidak boleh terjadi!" Sero meratap.

Percakapan yang berlangsung di area TV itu terdengar ke seluruh aula dan sontak membuat semuanya panik.

"Bukan remot, tapi malah tv?!"

"Kapan?!"

"Yah padahal nanti malam ada konser AKB."

"Terus setelah itu ada Hero billboard tingkat kecamatan."

"Lah _mending_ Asian Games."

"Sayang tv-nya rusak."

"Apanya yang rusak?"

"Tombolnya katanya."

"Kalau begitu copot _aja_ terus ganti baru."

"Emang bisa?"

" _Ga tau_."

"Emang ada yang jualan tombol tv?"

"Ada di material atau tukang servis."

"Kalo gitu _mending_ langsung aja kasih tukang servis."

"Eh minta Yaomomo bikin tv baru _aja_."

Hening.

Kini Todoroki merasa bersalah melihat Yaoyorozu yang terpojok di pinggir oven. Di saat ia ingin meluruskan,

"Teman-teman! Tenang! Aku rasa bukan tv-nya yang rusak!"

Midoriya lebih dulu berbicara. Perhatian yang tadinya memojokkan Yaoyorozu kini beralih pada Midoriya.

Remaja berambut bak rumput laut itu berdiri di depan tv dan meminta semua temannya memperhatikan.

"Saat aku menekan tombolnya, memang siarannya tidak berubah. Tapi nomor saluran-nya berubah. Lihat."

Dan begitulah keadaan tv seperti yang Midoriya jelaskan. Beberapa saling tatap dan menemukan titik dimana mereka mulai tidak mengerti.

"Kalau tombolnya tidak rusak, lalu apa?" Uraraka bertanya mewakili teman-temannya.

"Mungkinkah itu kesalahan jaringan, Midoriya- _san_?" Dari dapur, Yaoyorozu yang sempat di _ciduk_ mengutarakan opininya.

Midoriya mengangguk, "Ya, mungkin. Ini malah seperti jaringan error atau kena retas karena itulah hanya siaran ini yang muncul. Mungkin ada oknum yang sengaja supaya kita menonton siaran ini mau tidak mau. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir soal tv atau remot yang rusak."

Penjelasannya yang sederhana dapat dengan mudah diterima oleh semua temannya. Beberapa menghela napas lega, mengangguk-ngangguk paham, khusus untuk Sero dan Mina, mereka menangis terharu.

"Lebih lagi, kurasa tadi Iida- _kun_ hanya salah menafsirkan penjelasan Todoroki- _kun_ karena panik."

Lanjutnya sambil menatap Iida dengan senyuman manis namun agak menusuk—di mata Iida, tentu saja. Midoriya tidak ada niat menyalahkan Iida sebenarnya. Toh yang pertama membuat keributan ada Sero dan Mina yang ikut andil.

Namun Iida yang punya sifat keras terhadap diri sendiri langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf dengan suara kerasnya yang mengisi penuh seluruh aula. Akibatnya Midoriya gelapan meyakinkan Iida bahwa ia tidak bermaksud menyalahkannya.

Sementara Todoroki hanya diam sambil diam-diam merasa lega—jahat, ya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian ia membantu Midoriya yang gelagapan untuk menenangkan Iida. Karena kepada teman itu harus selalu peduli, begitu pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kaminari berseru, "kenapa juga harus acara ini yang repot-repot disiarkan?" ia bertanya heran di posisinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersila di sofa sebrang televisi.

"Acara apa memang?"

"Smolmight the explorer."

"Wah, acara waktu kecil tuh. Jadi nostalgia."

"Aku menonton itu karena smolmight mirip All-might."

"Itu kan memang KW-nya, Midoriya-chan."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang penting All-might."

"Acara tanpa kegelapan tidaklah seru."

"Wajar lah, acara anak kecil juga."

"Tidak seru."

"Tokoyami mah nontonnya pasti acara macam 'KORMA'."

"Jangan asal. Itu hanya kegelapan palsu, aku membencinya."

"Kalian itu gimana, sih. Ini acara nyebelin, tau." Kaminari kembali merebut perhatian dan mengembalikan topik. "Si Smolmight-nya itu, loh."

"Aah! Iya juga."

"Aku ingat, aku ingat."

"Apalagi pas di scene 'suwaiper jangan mencuri', ya."

"Nah, itu."

"Padahal tinggal tendang _aja_ ya atau lempar pake batu."

"Oh iya, terus juga yang 'apakah kau melihat ini atau itu'-nya. Kalian ingat? _Ngeselin_ sumpah."

"Aah! Iya! Yang itu!"

"Matikan saja tv-nya kalau acaranya memang seburuk itu. Kalian berisik sekali." Tokoyami kesal. Setelah dituduh menyukai acara dukun-dukunan palsu, telinganya lanjut diganggu dengan topik yang sama sekali ia tidak mengerti.

"Jangan, ah. Siapa tau jaringannya nanti kembali normal." Mina yang masih konsisten duduk di sofa membuat Tokoyami berdecih.

"Yah, aku juga akan menunggu jaringan normal sambil bersantai disini." Sero juga konsisten mendukung Mina kalo soal televisi.

Sementara Tokoyami hanya melempar gumaman 'terserah' dengan samar.

Setelah itu suasana aula kembali normal. Yang membuat kue lanjut membuat kue, yang diskusi lanjut diskusi, dan lain-lain. Kecuali Kaminari yang tidak lanjut bermain-main dengan buntut Ojiro karena terlanjur duduk di sofa. Ia sepertinya ingin mengingat kembali masa-masa dimana ia kesal setengah mati saat menonton acara Smolmight the explorer. Namun tidak ingin terlalu serius menonton karena takut jadi benar-benar kesal.

Meski begitu ia tetap melihat. Saat ini, di scene awal yang tentu saja tidak asing baginya. Saat Smolmight meminta penonton memanggil Peta. Kaminari tentu tidak akan memenuhi permintaan bodoh itu. Kini dia bukan anak kecil lagi dan tahu kalau itu Cuma skenario. Ia merasa pintar, menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke televisi yang sebenarnya itu tidak berpengaruh apapun.

Di tengah perayaan kemenangannya, ia mendengar gumaman seseorang.

"Peta."

Kaminari kaget.

Seringaiannya berubah menjadi wajah ternganga setelah menoleh ke samping kanan. Ia jelas tidak salah dengar, ia sangat yakin kalau orang disampingnya ini yang tadi menyebut 'peta'.

Orang itu Todoroki. Menyebut 'peta'. Demi pikachu yang kilauannya sebanding Aoyama, _SERIUSAN_?!

"Peta!"

Lagi. Dia mengatakannya lagi. Lebih keras. Seperti yang Smolmight minta. Dengan wajah datarnya.

Bukan hanya Kaminari, Mina dan Sero yang ada disana ikut tercengang. Mina mengucek matanya. Sero tanpa sadar mengeluarkan banyak tape-nya.

"PET—aah." Wajah Todoroki yang datar berubah jadi agak takjub. Si Peta yang ia sebut dari tadi akhirnya keluar dari kantong kecil yang menempel di sebelah ransel Smolmight. Entah kenapa itu menambah antusiasnya.

Sementara tiga orang yang masih memelototi Todoroki kini berada di ujung tandung ketercengangan. Dalam hati mereka mengutuk apa yang sedang mereka lihat. Todoroki, yang punya paras ganteng, kepribadian kalem plus keren, dan salah satu siswa paling top di kelas, TAKJUB OLEH DOR—EH—SMOLMIGHT THE EXPLORER?!

Sebut saja semacam elemen listrik menyambar di kegelapan kini menjadi background bagi mereka bertiga.

"Todoroki- _kun_?"

Midoriya menepuk bahu Todoroki, memastikan apa ada yang salah. Juga, ia memasang wajah tak menyangka—namun lebih imut dari mereka bertiga tadi. Rupanya Midoriya yang duduk di meja dekat area televisi juga mendengar seruan Todoroki. Begitu pun dengan Iida, Uraraka dan Asui. Seketika itu kaki mereka refleks membawa badan mereka menghampiri Todoroki.

Yang merasa ditepuk, menoleh.

"Ah, Midoriya. Aku baru tahu ada acara seperti ini waktu kita masih kecil."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, di grup Midoriya maupun Mina, kini mempunyai background putih di sertai tiga titik yang berjejer. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berkedip dalam keheningan.

'JADI KARENA ITU DIA BEGINI?'

'TODOROKI TERNYATA MKKB.'

'DIA TIDAK PUNYA TV?'

'WAKTU KECIL DIA NGAPAIN AJA?'

Namun begitulah isi hati mereka yang jauh dari kata hening.

"Aku dengar acara ini menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang menyebalkan. Mungkin belum sampai akhir?"

Saat itu suara hati mereka seketika jadi kompak.

'BOCAH?!'

Dan jangan lupa background petir yang juga kembali eksis dalam sekejap.

"I-iya! Kau belum coba sampai akhir, Todoroki!" sahut Kaminari yang tidak menyerah dengan opini 'acara ini menyebalkan' meski masih dalam keadaan syok.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah." Todoroki kembali memposisikan arah pandangnya ke televisi.

Sementara yang lain tanpa janjian ikut duduk di ruang tv, keperntingan mereka teralih pada Todoroki sore ini. Untuk melihat kejarangan yang siapa tau merupakan berkah dari dewa. Mina yang sudah bangkit dari syok mulai mensyukuri kesalahan jaringan yang sangat ganjil ini.

Di saat yang sama, orang-orang yang berkumpul di meja serba guna dekat dapur menyadari keganjilan yang sedang terjadi di area tv.

"Mereka kenapa?" Mineta bertanya-tanya, sedang ia masih main ampar-ampar pisang dengan Ojiro.

Si buntut yang juga tak punya ide tentang apa yang sedang terjadi mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu balik bertanya, "mau kesana?"

"Kesana?"

"Aku sih kepo. Kau?"

"Sama."

"Kalian?" Ojiro bertanya pada penghuni meja lainnya.

Hening sesaat.

Setelah sedetik habis, mereka—Tokoyami, Aoyama, Koji, Shoji, Ojiro dan Mineta serentak berdiri dan membuat kursi yang tadi mereka duduki terdorong ke belakang—kecuali Mineta, ia turun dari kursi sambil lompat. Lalu kaki mereka melangkah besar-besar menuju area tv—sumber ke-kepo-an mereka.

Di dapur, Sato, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure dan Jirou merasa ditinggalkan.

" _Ara_ , kira-kira ada apa ya disana?"

"Entahlah."

"Bukannya Smolmight masih main ya? Kenapa mereka tonton? Katanya _nyebelin._ "

"Mungkin episode baru?"

"Tapi kan tetap _nyebelin_."

"Iya sih."

"..."

"Kiyoka- _chan_ , Yaomomo, Sato- _kun_ , aku kepo."

"..."

"Kue-nya hampir jadi dan aku sudah selesai membantu." Hagakure melepas celemek dan diserahkannya pada Jirou. Lantas dengan langkah ringan ia berlari meninggalkan dapur.

Jirou, Yaoyorozu dan Sato saling tatap.

"Aku rasa kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini, Sato- _san_ , Jirou- _san_."

Maka anggukan optimisme kompak dilakukan Sato dan Jirou.

Mereka juga _kepo_. Penasaran. Sangat.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, tepat sepuluh meter dari pintu masuk Gedung Asrama kelas 1-A, ada Bakugo yang baru pulang dari jogging sorenya. Beberapa meter di belangkang Bakugo, ada Kirishima yang tengah melambai-lambai tangannya sambil riang berlari-lari.

"Oey! Bakugo! Pulang bareng, yuk!"

Raut muka Bakugo yang tadinya masih kalem bagai Bidadara di surga, sayangnya kini jadi agak tertekuk. Meski begitu ia tetap sudi berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

" _Lu bego_ , ya?"

Kirishima membalas kalimat yang lumrah keluar dari mulut Bakugo itu dengan cengiran manis, "kurang lebih!" lantas tertawa.

Ia yang juga habis olahraga sore akhirnya bisa sampai di samping Bakugo dan kemudian berjalan bersampingan memasuki pintu asrama. Mereka benar-benar pulang bareng.

Hari ini adalah hari yang lumayan bagus bagi Bakugo. Tidak banyak hal yang membuat urat perempatan muncul di keningnya, ia juga tidak banyak berteriak atau menekuk setiap jari-jarinya lalu meledakkan udara di atas telapak tangannya. Benar-benar hari yang damai. Karena itu ia sudi diajak 'pulang' bareng oleh Kirishima—meski kalau dipikir buat apa mencetuskan ide pulang bareng kalau pintu asrama sudah ada di depan mata. Mungkin 'pulang bareng' sampai kamar—ingat, kamar mereka bersebelahan, jangan salah tafsir.

Sayangnya, gagasan 'hari yang damai' itu seketika rusak setelah ekor mata Bakugo melihat acara yang sedang disiarkan tv saat ia melangkah acuh melewati kerumunan orang di sana.

Tibalah saat si urat bentuk perempatan muncul juga di keningnya, berikut pupil merahnya mengecil ketika sadar bahwa banyak dari teman sekelasnya yang menonton acara laknat tersebut. Kesal plus heran yang bukan main.

"Kau kenapa Bakugo?" di sampingnya, Kirishima bertanya. Ia mempertanyakan aura Bakugo yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi hitam pekat layaknya got dekat TPA yang ia lewati saat lari sore tadi.

Sementara Bakugo hanya mengabaikan Kirishima. Matanya terkunci pada layar televisi. Ia melangkah berat membawa aura mematikan menuju objek pandangnya.

"KALIAN BOCAH, YA?! NONTON ACARA KAMPRET BEGINI, HAAH?! _PINDAHIN_!"

"Oey! _Gak_ sopan ganggu yang nonton!"

"BERISIK! _PINDAHIN GUE_ BILANG, WOY!"

"Eh, _Bro_ —"

" _LU PADA GA_ PUNYA KUPING APA? _PINDAHIN GUE BIL_ —"

"—SSSSSSSSSSST!"

Bakugo yang mencak-mencak dibungkam oleh 'ssssst' yang tak kalah mematikan dari aura disekitarnya. Mereka yang ada di sekitar tv ber-ssssst-ria mempertingatkan Bakugo untuk diam, dan selaras kemudian mereka kembali damai memperhatikan apa yang tadi sedang mereka perhatikan.

Baru kali ini amukan Bakugo diabaikan dengan cara sekejam itu. Ia syok sekaligus naik pitam.

"A-apa-apaan kalian, woy! PARA PERAN PEMBANTU SIA—"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!"

Lagi. Bakugo dibungkam dengan cara yang sama.

Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya hilang kesabaran. Mereka ngajak berantem. Bakugo menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Kurang aaaaja—"

" _Bro_!" Kirishima menahan bahu kirinya.

"Berisik!"

" _Bro_! Percuma!"

"Haah?!"

Ekspresi Bakugo yang menggambarkan kalimat 'maksud loe?!' dijawab dengan helaan napas Kirishima. Si rambut merah berduri itu kemudian meminta Bakugo untuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang duduk di area tv.

"Mereka bukan sedang menonton tv, tapi sedang melihat _live-reaction_ -nya Todoroki menonton Smolmight."

" _Emang gue_ peduli, haaah?!"

"Lihat wajah-wajah mereka, Bakugo. Penuh dengan ke- _uwu_ -an." (*)

" _Uwu_?"

"Iya, _uwu_."

"Apaan si."

"Uwuuuu."

" _Gue hajar lu_."

" _Masa gak tau uwu_?"

" _Ngomong uwu lagi gue hajar beneran lu_."

"Uwu."

"Kampret—"

"MAU KEMANA KITAAA? KE USJ! MAU KEMANA KITAAA? KE USJ! MAU KEMANA KITAAA? KE U ES Jiii!"

Volume suara televisi tiba-tiba meningkat. Beruntung bagi Kirishima, telinga Bakugo lebih dulu teriritasi sebelum bogemnya sampai di wajah Kirishima.

Siapa gerangan si kampret yang berani-beraninya menaikkan volume suara televisi?

Dan mata Bakugo menangkap remot tv yang ternyata sedang berada di genggaman si setengah-setengah sialan.

Bagi Bakugo, apapun yang dilakukan Todoroki adalah menyebalkan; wajah datarnya, respon datarnya, basa-basinya, apapun itu. Dan kali ini Bakugo ingin sekali mengganti kata menyebalkan itu dengan yang lain.

Menjengkelkan.

Tidak. Bahkan menjengkelkan yang memakai sangat-banget-sekali pun tidak bisa mewakili emosinya.

Yang jelas sekarang Kirishima bisa melihat perubahan aura Bakugo dari selayaknya got menjadi murni perwujudan iblis. Dan untuk kali ini, Kirishima tidak mau mengganggunya. Lebih tepatnya; ia tidak bisa.

Bakugo yang sudah berdiri horor tepat di belakang Todoroki, menyebarkan hawa iblisnya ke seluruh aura. Bulu kuduk semua orang berdiri, khusus untuk Midoriya, dia menggigil. Perhatian mereka semua terinterupsi oleh murka Bakugo, dan tidak ada satu-pun dari mereka yang berani men-suuuutt-tinya kali ini. wajah-wajah yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh ke-uwu-an pun kini memias.

" **Hooi, Todoroki.** "

Suara Bakugo terdengar sangat berat, seperti suara siluman yang suka ada di film-film kolosal china.

" **Kau terlihat ingin sekali menerima tinju pamungkasku, ya.** "

Seringai-annya pun tak kalah mirip dengan siluman.

Todoroki tak berkutik.

Sementara yang lain mulai mengambil jarak dari mereka berdua. Karena kemungkinan area itu akan menjadi medan pertempuran yang sangat berbahaya.

Bakugo yang tak puas dengan hanya melihat Todoroki diam tak berkutik dari belakang, kini melangkah menyebrangi sofa demi melihat ekspresi pemuda berambut tujuh-belas agustus-an tersebut.

Dan seperti dugaan, wajahnya datar.

Tak terlihat ketertarikan untuk merespon kemurkaan Bakugo sama sekali. Pupil matanya hanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik tokoh kartun yang tersiar di televisi saat ini.

Bakugo tambah ngamuk, tentu saja. Namun ngamuknya kali ini lebih kalem dan lebih mengintimidasi.

" **Hwooy... hanbun—** "

Kalimat intimidasinya terpotong karena ia melihat Todoroki menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya. Menatapnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Dan hanya itu yang terucap dari wajah datarnya sebelum Todoroki kembali menolehkan kepala dengan cepat ke televisi.

Kekaleman Bakugo hilang tanpa bekas. Kembali pada Bokugo mode **rage.**

Karena terabaikan dalam mode intimidasi ala siluman veteran di film kolosal china itu sangat tidak sesuatu sekali.

Bakugo lantas memakai tangan kanannya untuk meremas kerah baju Todoroki. Mengangkatnya, memaksa Todoroki ikut berdiri mau tidak mau.

Tapi meski sudah diperlakukan kasar seperti itu, mata Todoroki tetap tertuju pada aksi smolmight dan kawan-kawan.

"SIALAN! _LU_ PIKIR _LU_ LAGI LIAT KEMANA HAH?!"

Tanpa diduga, Todoroki kali ini dengan mudah menoleh alih-alih tetap mengabaikan Bakugo.

"Suwaiper," katanya.

"HAH?!"

"Kita harus bilang; 'suwaiper jangan mencuri!' kata smolmight."

Kini giliran Bakugo yang tiba-tiba diam tak berkutik.

"Ayo, Bakugo. Kaminari bilang ini bagian paling menyebalkan. Aku harus mencobanya agar tahu."

Cengkeraman di kerah baju Todoroki terlepas.

"Suwaiper jangan mencuri!"

Ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Suwaiper jangan mencuri!"

Bakugo lemas.

"Suwaiper jangan mencuriiii!"

Oh, sial.

Dengan itu Swiper tidak jadi mencuri barang bawaan Smolmight dan Bakugo menghilang dari Aula.

Todoroki menghebuskan napas lega dan tersenyum atas keberuntungan Smolmight bisa terhindar dari tindak kriminal yang sangat kekanakan seperti Swiper.

Dan sofa-sofa di depan televisi kembali dipenuhi manusia berwajah _uwu_.

.

.

 **FIN.**

.

.

.

Sebelum mengakhiri ini, mari tengok suatu peristiwa pada 12 tahun silam.

Saat itu Bakugo Katsuki masih berumur 4 tahun.

Teman-teman yang sering bermain dengannya bilang bahwa ada kartun yang menyenangkan di televisi, tayang setiap senin sampai jumat di pagi hari.

Maka senin pagi pun tiba.

Bakugo kecil yang tak biasanya bangun subuh, saat itu sudah bersila dan membuka mata lebar-lebar di depan televisi. Karena penasaran dan tidak mau ketinggalan acara kartun yang katanya menyenangkan itu meski hanya sedetik.

Bahkan Mitsuki, sang ibunda, yang belum menyiapkan apapun untuk sarapan, hanya bisa tekekeh gemas sambil memotong-motong bawang di dapur.

Dan ternyata Bakugo kecil sangat menyukai kartun itu. Selain karena ada All-might KW, petualangannya juga menyenangkan.

Di siang harinya, Bakugo kecil menceritakan pengalaman pagi yang luar biasanya itu kepada teman-temannya, tak terkecuali Deku.

Dari sejak itu, Bakugo kecil selalu bangun terlalu subuh. Senin sampai jumat. Demi menanti acara tersebut.

Namun, dua minggu kemudian...

Bakugo kecil tidak mendapatkan episode baru.

Karena kejeniusan-nya, Bakugo kecil tidak bisa menikmati episode yang sudah ia tonton.

Ia ingin meninggalkan televisi dan pergi bermain namun masih terlalu pagi.

Karena ia bingung mau melakukan apa, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melihat acara kartun itu kembali sambil menunggu waktu sarapan.

Namun ada yang aneh di episode kali ini.

Entah kenapa... rasanya... kartun itu seolah memberi sensasi menyebalkan seperti yang sering dilakukan Deku padanya.

Tokoh kartun ber-ransel yang tak mandiri. Selalu bertanya sebelum mencari. Ceroboh.

Isi pikiran Bakugo kecil mulai menata segala keburukan kartun itu.

Namun segala pemikiran itu musnah seketika, saat Swiper menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Bakugo kecil panik.

"AH! Ada Suwaiper!"

Kaki kecilnya membawa diri lebih dekat ke televisi.

Sementara itu Smolmight yang ia khawatirkan malah celingak-celinguk kebingungan.

"Suwaiper? Kau melihat Suwaiper? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Ya iyalah, orang dia ada di belakang, tuh!"

"Dimana?"

"Di belakangmu!"

"Coba katakan lebih keras, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"DI BELAKANGMU!"

Bakugo kecil tanpa sadar mengguncang-guncangkan televisi dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Di belakangku?"

"IYA!"

Naas, saat Smolmight menoleh ke belakang, Swiper sudah terlalu dekat untuk diperingati oleh jejampean 'jangan mencuri'. Namun meski begitu, baik Smolmight dan Bakugo kecil, pantang menyerah untuk tetap meneriaki Swiper dengan jejampean tersebut.

"SUWAIPER JANGAN MENCURIII!"

Swiper membuat satu langkah mendekati Smolmight.

"SUWAIPER JANGAN MENCURIII!"

Satu langkah lebih besar kembali dibuat.

"SUWAIPER JANGA—"

Dan kotak berharga yang dibawa Smolmight untuk ulang-tahun gurunya pun raib ke tangan Swiper.

Seketika itu Bakugo kecil menjadi frustasi.

"TIDAAAAAAAAA—"

 **BOOOOOOOOM! CIKICIKICIK—JGEEER! BDUAAAKHH!**

Itu suara sesuatu meledak.

Mitsuki buru-buru menyudahi ritual memotong bawangnya dan bergegas ke sumber suara.

Di ruang TV, di dapatinya Bakugo Katsuki yang kedip-kedip kebingungan di depan televisi yang telah hangus dan mengeluarkan asap hitam. Bukan hanya itu, kedua telapak tangan anak sematawayangnya pun juga mengeluarkan asap.

"Katsuki! Apa yang terjadi?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Mitsuki memeriksa seluruh badan Bakugo kecil dengan penuh ke-khawatiran.

"Ibu..."

"Iya? Kenapa?"

"Tanganku mengeluarkan ledakan."

Dan begitulah kisah, bagaimana Bakugo Katsuki mendapatkan quirk hebatnya.

Mitsuki entah harus bahagia atau marah. Karena di sisi lain ia juga kehilangan televisinya.

Maka sejak saat itu, Mitsuki melarang Katsuki dari menonton Smolmight The Explorer.

Sementara Bakugo kecil yang telah terbiasa bangun terlalu subuh hanya bisa bengong menonton berita pagi yang biasa ditonton sang Ayah.

Namun tiba-tiba matanya kembali membulat saat melihat sebuah iklan yang menampilkan sesuatu yang tak asing. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

Seorang anak lelaki remaja, berambut setengah merah dan setengah putih, dari kejauhan berjalan medekat sambil memasang wajah datar.

Lalu berkata;

"Ayo bilang; 'Suwaiper jangan mencuri!' bersama-sama, Bakugo!"

Dan—

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bakugo Katsuki, 16 tahun, terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Dan juga, Bakugo Katsuki, yang teringat kembali tentang masa lalunya, tak terima atas eksistensi wajah datar yang menerobos mimpinya.

Dia ingin berteriak.

" _KUSSO GAAAAAA! HANBUN-YAROOOOOOOOOOOU-_ -"

DUG DUG

"Woy, _Bro_! _Udah malem_ , jangan berisik!"

Itu peringatan dari kamar sebelah.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake.**

Keesokan harinya. Trio Mido-Ura-Iida mendapati Todoroki yang senyam-senyum antusias melihat HP-nya saat sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Ada pesan dari Ibumu, ya, Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya bertanya, rela menunda suapan katsudonnya karena penasaran.

"Oh, tidak. Ibuku belum pakai HP."

"Lalu ada apa di HP-mu sampai terlihat bahagia begitu?" Kali ini Uraraka yang bertanya.

"Ah, ini."

Todoroki memperlihatkan layar HP-nya ke Trio yang sering kepo itu.

"Smolmight The Explorer dapat adaptasi _live-action_. Tayang tahun depan."

Dan Trio Mido-Ura-iida seketika kenyang dengan ke- _uwu_ -an.

.

.

.

 **Omake 2.**

Sementara itu, di dalam kelas 1-A, masih di jam istirahat.

Terlihat sekumpulan siswi mengerubuni bangku Ashido Mina.

" _Suuugooi_ , Mina- _chan_! Kau dapat banyak sekali foto uwu Todoroki- _kun_!"

"Aku juga sudah rekam _pas_ Bakugo _ngajak berantem_ Todoroki, loh."

"Mina- _chan_ tidak takut dimarahi Bakugo- _chan_ , ya?"

"Biar saja! Yang penting _hepi_! Hehe~"

" _Kero_."

"Bener juga. Kemarin aku tidak bisa tertawa lepas karena takut didengar Bakugo."

"Kau mau, Jirou?"

"Boleh!"

Lalu dari pintu kelas, datanglah Yaoyorozu Momo. Yang lantas ikut bergabung di bangku Mina.

"Kalau boleh tau, ada apa, sih?" ia bertanya elegan.

"Lagi lihat-lihat foto Todoroki."

" _Ara_ , bukannya itu kurang sopan?"

" _Kero_."

"Tenang saja. Todoroki _gak_ akan marah _. Lagian_ , yang di sini bukan foto Todoroki semua."

"Uwaaah, ada siapa lagi?"

"Yao-momo!"

"Eh? Yaomomo?"

"Aku?"

"Lihat, nih."

Mina dengan gesit mengalihkan folder galeri di smartphone-nya. Lantas dalam sekali klik, muncul lah frame demi frame gambar yang memuat wajah antusias Yaomomo.

"Kalian terlalu fokus ke Todoroki sampai tidak lihat wajah Yaomomo yang _gak_ kalah _uwu_."

"Uwaaahhh Mina- _chan suuugooi_!"

"Kenapa aku tidak sadar ya, padahal ada disampingnya."

" _Kero_. Jadi Momo- _chan_ juga belum pernah nonton Smolmight The Explorer?"

Wajah Yaomomo memerah.

"A-aah, i-itu... a-aku.. sering melihat iklannya tapi, selalu tidak sempat... karena..."

Sedang ia gelagapan mencoba menjelaskan, teman-temannya sudah tenggelam dalam ke- _uwu_ -an melihat berbagai ekspresi dirinya di smartphone milik Mina.

.

.

.

* **UwU** : adalah sebuah reaksi pada hal yang terlalu imut, terlalu lucu, terlalu manis; atau bisa juga menggambarkan perasaan yang terlalu penuh oleh kebahagiaan. Seperti kalau kamu lagi fangirlingan atau fanboyingan. (Selebihnya silahkan cari di mbah gugel)

A/N;

Iiyyyyyaaah hahahah! akhirnya kesampean pengen nyumbang fic di fandom ini :"") Sudah lama tidak menulis jadi saya kekurangan kosa kata, makannya pake 'uwu' eheheheheh~ mohon mangap ya pemirsah. Saya juga agak lupa-lupa-ingat gitu tentang kaidah EBI, jadi kalo ada salah bilang aja ya.

Kalo gitu, arigathanks gozaimuch yang sudah berkenan baca sampe akhir! Semoga menghibur!

Kritik, saran ataupun komen geje selalu saya butuhkan, jadi silahkan lempari saya dengan itu! V^_^V

See ya!


End file.
